Sample cards found in the prior art are made of cellulose and are used to collect blood samples. Such cards include the Whatman FTA cards known to one of ordinary skill in the art as DMPK-A, DMPK-B and DMPK-C cards. Some of these cards may provide problems with increased background noise or interference in an analytical method such as mass spectroscopy due to interfering substances in the card. These cards also display long drying times after application of a liquid sample. Cellulose based products in certain cases may not be compatible with analytes of interest for measurement. Accordingly, there is a need for new media that can overcome the shortfalls of current sample card media and provide reliable, fast and broad range of compatibilities for sample collection, storage and subsequent analysis.